Trouble
by Lila Amanda Black
Summary: Rose and Lily are the new students at Cross Academy. With Lily slowly figuring out the night class's secret and Rose falling for one of them, nothing can go wrong! First Fanfic. Please review! NO FLAMES
1. Guilty

**I don't own Vampire Knight though I wish I did... **

**On with the random story! **

* * *

**LilyPOV**

Okay, this time, Rose must realize how much trouble she got us in. I mean, burning down the school?? That is not a harmless prank! Dear God, if she wasn't my sister… Oh, I'm sorry, you have no idea what I'm talking about or even who I am for that matter.

My name is Lily Parker, twin sister to Rose Parker. Our parents are superstars. Our mother is a big time actress, and our father is a rock star. I don't know why, but Rose feels like she doesn't get enough attention. And this leads us to torching the school and Rose's other 'harmless' pranks.

Rose is a trouble maker, to put it simply. No, she is trouble. She's cunning, manipulative, and has a short temper. Oh, she's also a pyromaniac. Just say one wrong word, and something goes up in flames. Don't ask me how, though she usually has a lighter with her. Speaking of which…

I snatched the lighter out of Rose's hand. "This is not the place to be messing with your stupid lighter," I hissed. It was the verdict day for our case, well, what should be just Rose's case. But… she must have said something about me, and got it to be our case.

Judge walked back in the court room. "All rise," the bailiff said. The judge sat down, and looked out at all of us. "You my sit," he said, "Now, after reviewing all of the evidence, there is no doubt in my mind, that you two are indeed guilty."

**RosePOV**

I sat in my seat, mourning the loss of my lighter, paying no attention to ole grey beard. Well, that was until I heard one certain word. Guilty.

I flew up out of my seat. "That's bull crap!" I screamed. The bailiff started towards me, while our attorney tried to get me to sit down, and the audience behind us started to talk. I knew who they were talking about. Me.

"Order! Order!" the judge yelled, banging his little hammer, "Miss Parker, one more outburst like that and hold you in contempt of court! Now sit down!" After a few seconds I sat down, glaring at the judge. How dare he declare us guilty! How dare he declare me guilty! The nerve. I was famous! He had no right.

"Now," the old fart said, "since you two are only fifteen, there is two options for what will happen to you." "Two?" I piped up; I thought there was only juvy. The judge stared over at me like; _you want to keep going with this?_ I put my hands up, and said no more.

"As I was saying, there are two options. The first obviously being juvenile detention. The second one is two send you to a boarding school that has offered to set you two straight." I saw my mother lean forward in her seat to whisper something to our lawyer. Standing up he said, "Your Honor, the defendant's parents wish for the children to go to the boarding school."

"As do I. Rose and Lily Parker, I sentence you two to Cross Academy in Japan until you graduate from there, upon which you will return to the United States. You will be accompanied by one persona chosen by me to keep you two in line."

Mother jumped up out of her seat, thanking the lord that her baby didn't have to go to juvy. She rushed over to my sister, hugging her in a death grip. My dad came around, and patted my sister on the back.

No one said a word to me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. It's sort of a spur of the moment sort of things. I might continue it, not to sure right now.**


	2. My Lighter!

**I do not own VK, just Lily, Rose, and Warren.**

**

* * *

  
-LilyPOV-**

I packed everything. And in the end, I didn't have as much stuff as I thought I did. Three suit cases, a computer bag, and my bag with all my random crap in it. If I was missing anything I could just get Mom and Dad to mail it.

I checked my reflection on more time before we left. I wanted to look perfect when I met the Headmaster of the school. I wore a white blouse with a white skirt that stopped above my knees, and white dress shoes. My blond hair was puller back in a neat pony tail, with a blue butterfly beret in it just for looks. I wore blue eye shadow that was a little bit lighter than my ocean blue eyes but still visible.

I started to put on my clip-on earrings when I was suddenly tackled.

**-RosePOV-**

I tackled my perfect looking sister to the ground. I swear she looked like an angel; just stick some wings and a halo on her and you good to go. I bet I looked like a demon compared to her. I had black hair with red tips and black eyes; we looked nothing alike. How we were sisters only God knew. Anyway…

Tackling Lily to the ground, I straddled her, and began to shake her violently. "Where is my damn lighter!?" I screeched; only to here mother yell up at us about language, causing both of us to do an anime sweat drop. I'd said worse, we all knew it.

Squirming away, Lily grabbed the lighter from the top of her dresser. "You want the lighter?" she asked holding the lighter just out of my reach.

Damn her.

I nodded. "Then get ready."

Damn her **again**!

I dropped down to my knees, and hugged one of her legs. "But I don't want to go to some school were they speak Russian!" I said, as I started to pretend to be sobbing. "Japanese," she stated. I blinked. "What?"

Rolling her eyes at me, she sighed. "Japanese. They speak Japanese in Japan." She slipped out of the death grip hold on I had on her leg. Why was she so skinny!? It wasn't fair. Sighing, I slunk back to my room, and grudgingly started to pack.

Okay, I knew I had a lot of stuff, but five suitcases, three bags, a computer bag, and my purse? Even I thought that was a little much considering I had just started packing! Sighing, I decided it would be best if I changed now, before I accidentally packed my outfit.

Walking in my closet, I tried to figure out where the outfit was. It took me about thirty minutes but in the end I found it. I wore a little black dress that was almost short enough to be considered a very long shirt. It had a bejeweled plunging neckline that was silver. I also wore black tights and black 2 inch heels. I put on my necklace that had clear marble-like things dangling from it, with matching earrings. I put a diamond stud in my nose instead my usual nose ring.

Pulling my hair up into pigtails, I curled the ends of them quickly, before attempting to put my favorite mini-top hat in my hair.

After several failed attempts, I finally got the hat to stay with the help of several million bobby pins. I quickly did may make up. Black eye shadow, mascara, and red lip stick; the usual.

Walking back into my bedroom, I glared at my luggage. How was I going to carry all this down three stories!?

**-LilyPOV-**

"Rose, hurry up! The jet is going to leave without you," I yelled. It had taken my sister three hours to get ready, not that I was surprised. Hair, make up, and clothes alone took her a good hour. "Good!" she yelled, her voice sounding frustrated.

Just as I was about to go up and help her, when the door bell rang. _Who on earth…?_ Hurrying over to the door, I looked through the door to see a boy, about my age. He had black hair and green eyes and wore a black suit. _I repeat; who on earth?_ I opened the door, but didn't let him in. "Um… excuse me, but who are you?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You don't recognize me Lily? I hurt," the boy said, putting a hand over his heart in mock-hurt. Recognition was immediate. "Warren? Warren Turner?" I asked in disbelief. "The one and only," he answered.

We had gone to school with him a few times. He was like the perfect student; Smart, funny, never did anything wrong. The only reason that he goes to so many schools is because his family moves a lot.

I moved out of the way to let him in, closing the door behind us. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked him. Last I had heard from him was a text saying he was moving to Georgia.

"Well… It seems that the court has enlisted me as to be the one to keep you out of trouble," he said smugly. Dear Lord, how I hated him sometimes. "You mean my sister?" Warren smiled and was about to say something when Rose appeared at the top of the stairs with all her stuff. And boy, was it a lot of stuff.

"Speak of the devil, and she shall appear; so you two better not have been saying anything bad about me or I slit your throats," Rose said, hissing the last part. Warren and I rolled our eyes and started to help her with the luggage since our stuff was already in the jet.

**-WarrenPOV-**

The flight to the new school was uneventful to say the least. Lily and I occasionally teased Rose about how she had run up to the jet, hugging, while saying 'I love you…' and then kissed it.

Well, that was until Rose suddenly spoke up. "Hey, wait a second…" she said, then turned to look at her sister Lily, "You never gave me back my lighter, you asshole." She said this all with this blank look on her face; it was priceless. I started cracking up, causing Rose to turn her attention to me.

I was sure I was about to get hell, which quieted my laughter; till I saw Lily reach in her purse and throw Rose's lighter on the other side of the jet. "Hey, Rose, is that you're lighter?" she pointed.

Rose's head snapped to attention. "Where," was all she said before she dove for the sacred lighter. This scene caused me to go into another round of laughs, as Rose started to play with the lighter, staring at the flame intently. Hopefully, she didn't burn the jet.

When we arrived at the school, it was night time. We immediately started to get our stuff out of the jet knowing they're parents needed it. We really didn't even notice the school till the jet left.

Turning to the school, our eyes went wide and we all gaped at the magnificent place before us. "Wow…" I heard someone say.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer. Thank you all who read this, and a very special thank you to those who reviewed throws sparkles **

**I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm starting to work on another story, so I many get side tracked. sweat drop**


	3. You Are Here

**Wo-ho! I finished Breaking Dawn and got a third chapter up! (victory dance)**

**Ahem! I don't not own VK, just LR&W**

* * *

**-Rose POV-**

I was the first to recover from the haunting beauty of the school. Looking around, I said, "What? No welcome party? Well, I guess _we'll_ have to go find _them_." I ran over to the nearest fence, knowing the gate would be locked, and started to climb.

**-Lily POV-**

Rose's voice snapped me out of my stupor. Focusing, I looked around only to notice she was gone. "Where'd Rose go!?" I started to panic; was she going to get us in trouble already?

"Ow, ow, ow. Hair, hair, hair!" I heard Rose's voice saying. I looked over to see Warren pulling her down from a fence by one of her pigtails. I sighed in relief.

"Really; can't you wait till we've met the headmaster to start making trouble," Warren sighed, releasing the pyromaniac.

Suddenly we heard the gate click open, and turned to see a man with two teens. The man seemed… odd. The only normal things about him seemed to be his glasses and dirty blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. It looked like he was wear three layers of clothing, plus that _horrendous_ green shawl. I was sure Rose was having a heart attack from it alone.

"Oh, my, I am sorry I wasn't here to greet you; I simply assumed you would come in the day. Yuki, Zero, help them carry their bags," the man said. Time seemed to skip forward to when we were in his office.

"Welcome to Cross Academy! I am Headmaster Cross…" I didn't pay attention to the rest; I was to interested in how the boy who had greeted us looked. Peeking out from under my bangs, I looked over at him. I had never seen someone with silver hair or even violet eyes.

He glared over at me, and I lowered my head so he couldn't see my face. "Now here are all the things you need; map, rule book, etcetera. You don't have to start school till next Monday since tomorrow is Friday. Yuki and Zero will escort you to your dorms. Rose and Lily will share a room, and Warren, you'll get your own room," the Headmaster said. "Go on now; shoo," he said, looking down at some of his work.

On our way to our dorms, Yuki introduced herself and Zero. Yuki had light brown hair tinged with red, and mahogany colored eyes. She told us that are uniforms were already in our rooms. I looked back at Zero; he seemed tense, like he expected something to pop out of no where.

--

When Rose and I reached our dorm, we said good bye to Yuki (Zero had taken Warren to his dorm), and dropped our stuff near the dresser. Collapsing on the same bed, we were out in no time.

--

**-Rose POV-**

I woke up to find someone using me as a pillow. Curled up beside me, with her head on my chest, Lily was out cold. Even though I usually stayed up longer it was almost impossible to get Lily up in the morning. "Lily…" I said poking her. I wanted to go exploring, and my sleeping sister was not going to get in my way.

"Mmmm… hold on, my bacon is burning…" she mumbled, curling up even more. I couldn't help it; I busted out laughing. There was a knock on our door, and someone mumbled something. "Come on in Warren," I said, picking up Lily bridal style.

I passed her on to a very surprised boy, "Take care of her while I change."

**-Warren POV-**

I sighed, and held Lily close to me so she wouldn't fall. Even though she was taller than her sister, she was still lighter than her. "Pick something out for Lily to put on," I yelled at Rose, and added as an after thought "and hurry it up!" Rose did as she was told, though fussing the whole time.

When Rose came out, she was not wearing the school uniform as I had foolishly hoped; well not most of it. She wore black pants with a black tube top and the school uniform's jacket, with her hair down. I had never noticed before but Lily and Rose's hair was the same length; it reached their lower backs.

Walking over to one of her suitcases she pulled something out of it and motioned for me to follow her. We went into the bathroom.

Setting the items down on the counter, she took Lily from me. "Lily…" she cooed, "It's time to wake up." I guess Lily didn't react, because Rose stuck her in the shower, and turned it on.

Lily's eyes flew wide up. "What the heck!?" she screamed. Stumbling to her feet she turned off the water. "C-cold…" her teeth chattered. Walking over to her, I wrapped a towel around her. "Get dressed, and we'll go get something to eat." I walked out of the bathroom, dragging Rose with me.

"Why didn't you give her the uniform?" I asked Rose, sitting on one of the beds. "She wouldn't look good in black," she said flatly.

"But you know she'll have to wear it on Monday."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," she snapped.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Lily stepped out. I gaped at her like an idiot. She was wearing a light blue baby doll dress that ended just above her knees, white stockings and light blue flats. Rose squealed and almost tackled her. Hugging Lily to the point where she couldn't breath, she said, "Isn't she kawaii?" I rolled my eyes but had to agree.

--

We walked around the school till lunch time. We had passed the dining hall earlier (much to Lily's dismay) and went back to it. Grabbing our food, we realized we had no where to sit. Well, that's what we thought before we saw Yuki waving us over. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, "I would like to Sayori Wakaba, my best friend!" "Call me Yori," the girl said. Yuki beamed.

"Ugh, to bright Yuki," Rose said covering her eyes. Lily giggled at the action and said, "I swear she acts like a vampire sometimes." Yuki and Zero both stiffened at this but Rose continued like nothing happened.

"I was wondering… how do you guys know English?" Yuki looked confused for a minute then said, "Well, everyone has to take English."

"You mean the language; not ELA, right?" Rose said. "Yeah! But, um, you guys will have to learn Japanese, the teachers teach everything in it," Yuki answered hesitantly.

"Actually, Rose is the only one who has to learn Japanese. Lily and I already speak fluently in it," I said somewhat smugly. Rose started to choke on her drink, and I patted her on the back. "Wha-what do you mean?! Since when do you two know Japanese!?"

"Remember when you took Italian? We took Japanese," I recalled, trying to jog her memory. "No frickin' way…" she mumbled. We sat there for a moment before Rose spoke up again. "Hey, what do you guys do after classes?"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. (sweat drop) I'll work harder on the next chapter; that's when the night class enter ;)**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I didn't think anyone would like it. **


	4. Fans

**Sorry it took a while. Ugh; I hate this chapter. I'm sorry it's short and bad. I had writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK, but I can dream ;)**

* * *

**-Lily POV-**

One. Two. Three. Four. The list went on as more and more girls started to notice Warren. "You're to good looking for your own good," I mumbled at him. I hated the fact that they were glaring at me, Rose, and Yori; the lucky girls who got to be around this handsome new guy.

"Jealous?" he asked, whispering in my ear. I snorted, "Ya right." I rolled my eyes.

"Yori, this can not be real; you're telling me they have to do this every _fucking_ day? It's suicide, I say! Suicide!" Rose yelled hanging upside down the tree the rest of us sat under. "They have to patrol at night too," Yori sighed.

Every girl, and some boys, where surrounding the gates that lead to the Moon Dorms where the Night Class stayed. "Hey Yori; what's the big deal with the Night Class? You'd think they were pop stars," I asked.

"Well, two of them are models, but I think it's because of how beautiful they look," she answered. "You think?" I questioned her. If they were so beautiful, why wasn't she over there? "I find them kind of creepy," she shrugged, "I don't why though."

We sat in silence for a minute; well about as silent as it could get with all the screaming fans. Zero and Yuki were doing the best they could to keep them away from the gate; though Zero was doing a better job since he was yelling at them.

The gate creaked open, and the screams seemed to only get louder. They stepped out and seemed to be centering one certain night class member. "Who's the guy in the middle," I asked. "Oh, that's Kaname Kuran; he's the President of the Night Class. To his left, the blonde hair green eyed one, is the Vice President Takuma Ichijo." Looking over the Night Class, I could see why everyone adored them; they were beautiful.

Rose snorted, "They're nothing special; there are plenty of stars in America that are just as beautiful as them." Two of the night class boys turned in the direction of our group and Rose's mouth feel open. "Okay, now they are _hot_!" The blonde hair, blue eyed boy looked over at our group smiling brightly. _It's almost as if he heard us..._

The boy started to walk over when the other boy grabbed the back of his shirt. "Not so fast Hanabusa," he said. The other boy had strawberry blonde hair and orange eyes. "Akatsuki!" Hanabusa whined. A few of the girls started to yell at Akatsuki, telling him to let Hanabusa go. Rose walked towards the crowd, and started to push her way through the crowd.

"Oh no…" I said. I looked over at Warren; his face was twisted with the same realization. "Ow! What the hell!?" we heard Rose scream.

**-Rose POV-**

I started walking towards the two blonde Night class students. They were really hot; even I had to admit that. Internally groaning, I started pushing my way through the crowd. The Hanabusa kid seemed to perk up when he saw me, even though Akatsuki was still holding him. I heard one girl scream furiously, and the next thing I know is someone is pulling my hair.

"Ow! What the hell!?" I screamed. I turned to punch who ever had my hair, but someone got in the way. _Oops_, I thought as I tried again to punch the girl holding my hair. My fist connected, and relinquishing my hair, the girl went sprawling on the ground.

I heard several girls start yelling at me in Japanese or whatever language they speak in. _Blah, blah, blah… bitch grabbed my hair._ Several girls started to hit me, tugging at my hair. Before I could even get another punch in, someone picked me up and slung me over they're shoulder. I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Put me down!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Someone put their hand over my mouth. "Oh, you speak English. That's why you did not stop," a light, musical (and in a way childish) voice said. My head snapped up to see the one and only Hanabusa. "Excuse me?" I said with as much venom as I could muster, while glaring at him. I did not appreciate the lift I was getting.

"Ah, well, they were, um--"

"Stop babbling and just spit the sentence out," I snapped. The guy holding me on his shoulder adjusted me and said, "They were calling you names and telling you to not go near Hanabusa or they'd kill."

"There just dumb fan girls. Not much they can do," I said loud enough for the closet of them to here; they glared at me but said nothing. "So," I said looking at Hanabusa, "who are you?"

"I'm am Hanabusa Aido," he said smiling brightly, "and the guy carrying you is my cousin Akatsuki Kain!"

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccco**

**-Lily POV-**

Through the entire weekend Rose would not shut up about how _cute_ Aido was, and how _hot_ Kain was. When they had finally let her down, Rose dragged them over to meet us; of course she introduced me as her doll. She had gotten along with them but I didn't trust them. Just like Yori, I thought there was something wrong with them.

I don't know how to describe it. It was like they had a dark aura coming off of them, but they were covering it up by being nice. It scared the heck out of me.

As I was saying, Rose wouldn't shut up about them. She made friends with the fan girls who didn't yet hate her, and all they did was talk about the night class. Now, she was in our room babbling on about them. Normally I resist stupid impulses; but this time I succumbed. Lying back on my bed, I pulled one of my pillows over my face and screamed into it.

Funny; Rose didn't notice a thing.

* * *

**Ah, so it was pretty bad. I will try harder. (is trying to get rid of writers block)**

**Thank you to all my readers, and um... and a Ichijou thank you to my reviewers (throws confetti)**

**Please review?? (puppy-dog pout)**


	5. Bleach

**-Warren POV-**

First day of school.

Damn.

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't hate the school. No. What I hate is those dumb fan girls. Kya, Night Class, kya, Aido, kya, Night Class; that's all they say, I swear. And Rose is becoming one.

My little rant was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I yelled, not that it did much good. Rose busted open the door, running in. Glancing of at her, I did a double take. "What are you wearing?" I asked incredulously.

Rose blinked and then in one breath said, "The shirt and jacket of the Day Class uniform and a pair of boxers I stole from my ex-boyfriend." I rolled my eyes as I slipped on my uniform jacket.

"And what exactly do you want? For me to sneak into the Night Class dorm and steal someone's uniform?"

"Hey, that's not a half bad idea…" Rose said trailing off in thought.

**-Rose POV-**

". .ose!"

"Rose!" I snapped my heard one to look at Warren. What did he want? I was thinking, here! Can't it wait? Grr…

"What?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes at me, and sighed. "Why did you come here?" he asked in exasperation.

"Oh, um, huh…" I thought for a minute before I came to me, "Oh! I need your pants."

". . .What?" Warren stared at me incredulously.

I walked over to him, slipping my slim fingers through his belt loops and pulled myself close to him.

"Warren. . ." I practically moaned his name; I could see his face heating up. "Warren, I need you pants." He stuttered trying to form a cohesive answer, when finally he pulled away from me. Reaching in his closet he grabbed his spare uniform pants and tossed them to me. I smirked catching them with ease.

"Please, put the pants on before you go back to the girl's dorm." I could tell just from his voice the Warren was still severely embarrassed.

I slipped on the pants before leaving. "Thanks Warren baby, I promise I won't leave my pants here next time," I called over my shoulder at the door I had left open with a smirk. As I turned down the hall to the exit I could have sworn I heard Warren screaming my name in fury.

**-Lily POV-**

I frantically searched the room. What could she have possibly done with them? Where would Rose have put my uniform? Where?

There was only thirty minutes left before classes began and I had no intention of getting in trouble so soon. I had turned the entire room upside down and looked over everything five times. My uniform was gone. And I knew Rose had something to do with it. She always had something to do with it. I growled in frustration and slammed my hand down on our dresser.

"Tsk, tsk." A voice sounded from the doorway. My headed snapped to attention at the sound. "It's not right for someone so ladylike to make such a scary sound." Rose spoke in a smug tone, a smirk across her face. She was dress in the day class girl's shirt and jacket but the boy's pants. She had probably bullied Warren out of them, literally.

"Rose," I said the most sugary sweet voice I could manage, "where is my uniform?"

Rose put a hand to her chest and gasped in feigned innocence. "Why would know anything about that?"

"Because you're always dressing me up like a doll and saying I don't look good in black, which the uniform happens to be." I stated.

"Not anymore. At least your uniform," Rose said stepping in the room.

"What are you talking- -" She kicked the door shut, effectively shutting me up. Because there, on the back of the door, hung my uniform; and it had been bleached white.

**-Rose POV-**

At first no one noticed us when we entered the class room, much to Lily's delight. But as we walked past more and more people to get to the only available seats in the back row beside the window, a buzz started going around the room.

I sat in the seat closest to the window (perfect for day dreaming and naps in the sunlight). I heard Lily muttering to herself. "Hmm?" I questioned her.

"Look what you've done. You've cause yet another scene," she shook her head sadly.

I smiled brightly at her and said a bit too cheerfully, "It's what I do best."

She huffed and turned away from me, talking to Warren. They spoke in whatever language they spoke here (I stilled hadn't learned the language… was it Arabic I was supposed to learn?) so I couldn't listen in on their conversation. I stared out the window getting lost in my own thoughts.

Idol…. I wondered what he was doing right now… probably sleeping considering he was in the night class. Why was that? Did they all think they were too good to be in a class with all the regular people? Or was there something more to it…?

She was roused from her thoughts as the bell rang and the teacher began to take role.

**-Lily POV-**

The teacher began called out names and soon came to us. "Parker, Lily."

I raised my hand timidly and spoke 'here' in Japanese. He looked up and his eyes went wide. "Excuse me Ms. Parker but what has happened to your uniform?"

She sighed and began to explain, "My sister," she motioned toward Rose, "thought it would be funny to bleach them while she was doing the wash."

Rose looked appalled. "I did not bleach your clothes because I thought it would be funny. I did it out of love and the fact that black looks horrid on you. I was only looking out for your image!" Lily rolled her eyes at her sister as did the teacher.

"Ms. Rose Parker I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to go to the Headmaster's office," he said this as he pulled out a referral and wrote on it. Rose cursed under her breath and grabbed her stuff stomped down to the front of the class. She snatched the note from his hand and stormed out. I sighed and put my head in my hands slowly shaking it.

_That girl…_

**-Rose POV-**

What the hell. All I did was bleach her clothes because she looks good in white, not black. I looked down at the note. It was in that stupid language. "Dammit!" I ripped the stupid thing without a second thought.

Honestly had these people never heard of a prank? Or fun?

I glanced up at my surroundings and then came to a dead stop. I had continued to walk while I ranted in my head and now had no clue where I was. "Oh shit."

I was outside now, on one of the outdoor hallways. The forest was in front of me but that surrounded most of the school. I glanced up and down the hallway but could see no doors to gain access back to the school.

Growling in frustration I started to walk again. The hallway continues on for a while before it made a sharp turn right. Still no doors.

I continued on in the hopes of a least coming to a place that looked vaguely familiar.

I grunted and started to rant aloud. "What the hell. I never would have gotten lost if that stupid teacher hadn't given me a referral. I could be in the classroom daydreaming but nooooo. I have to go to the Headmaster for bleaching my sister's uniform. Really? Was that such a crime? What if it had been an accident? I would probably still be getting sent to the office." I sighed "I don't even do things that are that bad. I mean yes, burning down the school was wrong, but no one got hurt. And is it really going to hurt her to have her clothes bleached? No, it's not." I huffed, done ranting.

Finally, and randomly, I found the Headmaster's office. I knocked on the door to hear someone mumble 'enter'. I opened the door and quickly closed it. Dumping my stuff on the floor I walked over to the desk place the now ripped referral in front of him and huffed as I threw myself down in the seat opposite him. He was currently busying himself with the loads of paper work that lay across his desk.

"Ah," Headmaster Cross glanced up at me, "Rose this isn't good if you're getting a referral on your first day of school. You're supposed to be learning to be a better person."

I scoffed. "Excuse me? Are you saying I'm a bad person? I may like fun but I assure you I have my values."

"Really? And how are we supposed to know that we you do things like," he put the referral pieces together so he could read it then continued, "bleaching your sister's uniform?"

"YES, ok I bleached her uniform because black look horrid on her. She should only wear light colors." I stated with a serious look on my face.

"Rose…" the Headmaster sighed as he took his glance off and rubbed his eyes, "You know I have to punish you."

"Yep." I wasn't surprised. Punishment for doing things was a constant for me.

"I'm going to have you help Zero and Yuki when the Night Class comes out of their dorms," he stated flatly.

"What? No! That's suicide! Or murder depending on if I win the battle…" continued talking to myself in a mutter.

"Rose, you are going to help them and then return straight here for an hour of detention everyday for the next week," he continued talking as he busied himself with his paper work again.

I squeaked in protest, "What? That's not what you said a minute ago!"

Chairman sighed, "I added it because you complained, now go back to class or I'll make it two hours."

"But-"

"Now."

I huffed and rose out of the seat. Grabbed my stuff, I was heading out the door the Headmaster called to me, "Oh! You're starting tonight!" And with that I slammed the door and yelled in frustration.


End file.
